Irrenunciable
by Boggart Girls
Summary: Es que pienso en todas las contras que tiene, en todo el mal que me causa, y sin embargo no puedo evitar que mis pensamientos recorran ese cuerpo que me vuelve loca, sin el cual no concibo una manera de vivir.


Irrenunciable

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué se aprovechó de mis sentimientos tan puros? ¿Por qué tuve que confesarle mi amor? Porque así soy yo, la estúpida Hermione Granger.

Pude haber esperado, hacerlo sentir que podía perderme y no que yo tenía miedo de perderlo a él. Me equivoqué al confiar en aquellas palabras repetidas, que me decía una y otra vez, las que no sé si eran un reflejo de sus sentimientos o de un simple remordimiento.

Debo admitir que me gustó la idea de tener a alguien a quien pertenecerle, aunque esa persona no me perteneciera a mí. Debo admitir también que me acostumbré a sus caricias y mis labios se amoldaron a los suyos, al igual que mi cuerpo a su cálida temperatura. Sé que lo hice sufrir, pero nunca le comuniqué mis verdades más oscuras solo para no lastimarlo irremediablemente. No se las conté a nadie, nunca, jamás. Esperé a que el tiempo me curara, me ayudara, pero por el contrario me lastimó más. Solo sé que mis únicas compañeras de llanto y desahogo fueron las aulas vacías del castillo, aquellas que estaban acostumbradas a escucharme gritar, maldecir y derrumbarme.

Me enamoré, debo aceptarlo. Pero no sé si fue de él o de la idea de nosotros. Esta confusión me tenía atrapada en un mar de dudas del que sola no podía salir. Sentía que mi mundo se inundaba, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, solo sentarme, sufrir y pensar - Le entregué todo lo que podía y lo que no también. Me adapté a su forma de ser, a su libertad, porque si eso había sido una de las cosas que me atrajeron, cómo privarlo de ella. Y yo, en cambio, quede esposada para siempre a su recuerdo, a sus buenos tratos y a su única forma de ser. Me sometí al sufrimiento con tal de no perderlo, y toqué fondo…

Sufría y sigo sufriendo, porque aún no creo que él sienta lo que siento. Me desespera verlo con otras personas porque siento que puedo perderlo. Vivo por y para él, aunque siempre me recrimine que no es suficiente. Me reprocha que no soy cariñosa, ni expresiva. Aunque él tampoco se mira al espejo, y ve que su reflejo se basa en puras mentiras. En frialdad, en desigualdad de tratos. Pero aun así lo amo, y no lo entiendo… no sé el por qué… quizás porque no tengo experiencia o porque soy muy susceptible y me dejo llevar sin tomar conciencia.

Es que pienso en todas las contras que tiene, en todo el mal que me causa, y sin embargo no puedo evitar que mis pensamientos recorran su pelo rubio platinado, sus ojos grises y penetrantes, fríos como el hielo, y su figura esbelta. Ese cuerpo que me vuelve loca, sin el cual no concibo una manera de vivir.

Cada cosa que hace, me molesta o daña, y se traduce en mí como desosiego. No hay nada que pueda hacer, es así, y debo enfrentar esto todos los días. Días en los cuales me dejo acariciar y abrazar, besar y tocar por unas manos que amo con cada parte de mí, pero que me hacen tan mal. Me lastiman y me desgarran el alma y el corazón. No sé cuál será la razón de mi obsesión, pero tengo claro que no encuentro la solución. Me siento sola aún estando en un mar de gente, y acompañada solo cuando él está. Aunque sé que es cuando estoy más sola que nunca.

Ya no recuerdo mi rutina, antes de que él apareciera en mi vida. Y aunque sé que allí, fuera de mi burbuja polarizada, hay personas que me aman, eso no llena mi vacío, aquel que se forma por tratar de retener todo aquello que produce en mí.

No es algo tan masoquista como parece, también tiene su lado bueno; me hace sentir llena, única y plena. Aunque cada vez que estoy con él se asoma la duda de si sus actos y palabras son propias, repetidas o robadas. Al fin de cuentas, debo confiar y pensar en que eso no es relevante, ya que a pesar del sufrimiento esta relación es relativamente buena y me hace bien aunque solo sea por un lapso de tiempo, me hace la persona más feliz en el lugar y en el momento.

Aunque tenga que conformarme con escaparme a hurtadillas todas las noches a su cuarto, con robarle un beso en algún pasillo cuando nadie nos ve, o con chocar miradas en las clases de pociones, creo que hago un buen trabajo engañándome, creyendo que soy feliz con él. Que me hace más bien que mal.

Tal vez amar a Draco Malfoy no sea lo mejor que me pudo pasar, pero es algo que tengo que vivir. Y algo a lo que, por ahora, no puedo renunciar.


End file.
